


Belligerence

by Angelike



Series: Letters of the Law [2]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya is beautiful when he's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belligerence

> bel·lig·er·ence n
>     1: hostile or warlike attitude or nature [syn: belligerency]
>     2: a disposition to fight [syn: aggressiveness, contentiousness, pugnacity, quarrelsomeness]

You’re so beautiful when you’re angry. Did you know that? That is not to say that you are not always beautiful, of course, because you certainly are. It’s just that—well, the sight of your pale skin flushed with passion, your eyes blazing with the heat of your inner fire ignites a part of me I had thought long forgotten. Words cannot express just how badly I want you when you look at me like that. Sometimes, if I try hard enough, I can almost convince myself that it is not fury in your gaze but longing instead. Sometimes I can almost convince myself that you want me as much as I want you. Sometimes. Almost. Words are meaningless, and I have never been very good at play-pretend.

Still, I imagine that this is how you might look to a lover whilst lost in the throes of lust and desire. Is it any wonder that we all find some perverse pleasure in teasing and tormenting you? Saiga does it and Kakei too. They see you as I see you, and we all know that as much as we might yearn to reach out to touch you, to love you, you are beyond our reach. That does not mean we cannot dream, however—and dream I most certainly do.

You are my forbidden fruit.

Even as you glare daggers at me, spouting out insults and righteously defending yourself from whatever offense I may or may not be guilty of, I want you. I want to silence you with a kiss. I want that youthful energy, born of purity and inexperience, to be directed in another direction. I want you mewing out my name in breathless yearning as I take you, dominate you, make you mine and mine alone. I want to shield you from the rest of the world and keep you safely hidden away from those who might do you harm. I want you forever in my protective embrace.

But what I want is irrelevant, isn’t it? Kakei and Saiga would disagree—heaven knows they haven’t been very subtle in pushing us at one another—but, for all that they mean well, they seem to have forgotten one important fact: I am far too tainted—jaded and damaged—for one such as you. With a past as ugly as my own, how could your fragile sweetness possibly endure my touch? Already I have foolishly let my guard down and allowed you to see things about me better left in the dark. I will not have you hurt, not even by me.

Especially not by me.

So I’ll continue to poke fun at you, and rile you with innuendo and verbal abuse. I’ll call you names, and watch you sputter and hiss like the adorable kitten you are. I’ll pretend it doesn’t matter to me what you say or do, but I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall.

That, at least, I can promise.


End file.
